memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Lex attacks Voyager
The Alliance mothership is causing damage to Voyager's outer hull as it's weapons are punching through the shields. On the Pel'tak Lex smiles at the thought of destroying Voyager '' as he looks at the weapons officer. Keep targeting them make sure you do as much damage as you can to them then target their warp reactor when you take out their warp and weapons Lex says as he looks at him. He inputs commands into the console and keeps firing. On ''Voyager's bridge the crew is having trouble figuring out who it is attacking them as Captain Janeway looks at Ensign Paris. Tom take us deeper into the nursery they won't be able to detect us Captain Janeway says as she looks at him. Ensign Paris inputs commands into the helm console. Voyager speeds deeper into the nursery. Traveling through the rift is the Phoenix and comes out of the other end. On the bridge the lights stop flickering and Colonel Tyson looks at Lieutenant Campbell. Report? Colonel Tyson says as she looks at her. She looks at her console. Shields are down, long range sensors are offline but main power is holding Lieutenant Campbell says as she looks at her console and reports. Colonel Tyson gets up from her chair and looks at the nursery on the viewer as Admiral Kira remembers what happened during their study of the nursery. Voyager was attacked says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. She looks at him. Did you guys find out who? Colonel Tyson says as she looks at him. Before he answered Lieutenant Campbell looks at her console. Colonel sensors are picking up two ships emerging from the cloud one is an Intrepid class starship and the other one is a Lucian Alliance mothership it looks like we found Lex and Commander Kiva Colonel Lieutenant Campbell says as she turns to them. Colonel Tyson gets up from the chair. Ready weapons target a vital system Colonel Tyson says as she looks at Lieutenant Tanner. He inputs commands into the console. Just as it looks like Voyager is done for a volley of blue energy beams streak at the the mothership hitting the outer hull causing massive damage to the ship. On the Pel'tak sparks erupt from the ceiling as Lex gets up from the floor and looks at one of the officers. REPORT! Lex shouts at him. He looks at his scanners. Picking up a Daedalus class battlecruiser it's the USS Phoenix we've lost weapons and shields the officer says as he reports. Lex slams his fist on the armrest. Get us out of here Lex says as he looks at him. On board Voyager Ensign Kim looks at his console. The unknown vessel is retreating I'm picking up another vessel it matches the design of the USS Prometheus BC-303 but her design is modified and stream lined we're being hailed Ensign Kim reports as he looks at his console and then at Captain Janeway. She looks at the viewer. On screen Captain Janeway says as she looks at the viewer. On the screen it shows the bridge of the Phoenix. I'm Colonel Mariah Tyson of the Federation starship USS Phoenix is everyone all right Colonel Tyson says on the viewer. Janeway asks for the transmission to be muted Typhuss chimes in about the young woman's name. That's Jason Tyson's sister, Captain Janeway says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Janeway. Janeway looks at him. She would be a young adult by now wouldn't she? Janeway says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her and comes up with an hypothesis. She's from the future and so is her ship says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Janeway. Captain Janeway looks at him and then at Chakotay. We'll have to play it safe for now resume Captain Janeway says as she looks at Commander Tuvok. He resumes the hail. We're happy that you've helped us Colonel Captain Janeway says as she looks at the viewer. Your welcome Captain we've picked up that you're damaged we'd like to have a repair team to come aboard and assist you with repairs Colonel Tyson says on the viewer. Janeway looks at the viewer. We'd like the help Colonel Janeway out Captain Janeway says as she looks at the viewer. The transmission closes. On deck 12 Colonel Tyson is heading to the transporter room to lead the away team as Major Gates tries to qoute the regulations of away team missions, when Admiral Kira gives her instructions. Just help them with repairs and don't tell them anything about the future says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson. She looks at him. What if she asks about the ship that attacked them? Mariah says as she looks at him. He looks at her. You can't, you don't want to risk altering the timeline says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson. She nods at him and joins the away team as Typhuss joins them as well on the pad and they beam over to Voyager. In Voyager's transporter room the away team beams onto the pad as Captain Janeway, Lieutenant Halliwell, and Commander Chakotay are there to greet them. Welcome aboard Captain Janeway says as she looks at them. Lieutenant Halliwell scans Mariah with a tricorder and confirms what he told the Captain. Hello again, the last time I saw you was in 2372 Captain Janeway says as she looks at Admiral Kira. All of you are in danger, my enemy Lex Luthor is going to destroy Voyager and everyone aboard Voyager says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Janeway. She looks at him. We saw that he was hell bent on destroying Voyager but we're use to it by now Captain Janeway says as she looks at Admiral Kira and the away team. Captain Janeway looks at the repair team. My first officer Chakotay will show you to main engineering Commander Captain Janeway says as she looks at the repair teams and then at Commander Chakotay. They follow him as Colonel Tyson looks at the Admiral. And you told me not to tell them about the future Colonel Tyson says as she looks at him and rolls her eyes as she walks out of the transporter room. Captain Janeway looks at him. I couldn't help but realize that you and Mariah have a bit of an issue? Captain Janeway says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss looks at her. Well yes, I had to tell you, Kathryn you are my family says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. Their walking through the corridor as she looks at him. It's good to see you again after you and your friend Admiral Tyson helped with the Kazon in 2372, so Lex is trying to destroy Voyager why I never met him in my life Captain Janeway says as she looks at him. He looks at her. He wants to kill me and my friends, he wants us out of the way so that we will not be a threat to him in the future and I'm not going to let Lex kill this crew, you don't know this, Lex and I used to be friends before he became my enemy says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. They walked onto the bridge and then into her ready room. I remember you mentioning Lex but nothing about you and him being friends Kathryn says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I didn't tell you because I thought you didn't need to know about that part of my life, Lex was never my friend and he just used me, to spy on me and my family says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. She looks at him. I'll have B'Elanna lead a team over to the Phoenix to help with repairs Captain Janeway says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I'm sure Colonel Tyson would like some help from B'Elanna says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. She smiles at him. Yeah Captain Janeway says as she looks at him. He looks at her. We need to come up with a plan to stop Lex says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. She looks at him. What do you have in mind? Captain Janeway says as she looks at him. He looks at her. We have to destroy his ship and take out the the threat for good says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn.